


[Panwink/Omnibus] 2025 Shanghai : Of Lust and Love

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [22]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Year 2025 Shanghai.New start, after end of contract with Cube Entertainment.First meeting with the Handler of the new company,hitting on me.Fuck.





	1. Temptation of Lust

/ Lai Guanlin POV

 

***

2025.

The contract with Cube Ent. has expired, and had parted ways amicably.

As every relationship which ends 'amicablely'. Yes,

Each side has its opinions and facts of the journey together. as

we all are creatures of flesh and blood. The time allowed on this

planet is given unvoluntarilly and taken back brutally. So,

we should all cherish every relationship while it lasts, 'cause

you do know when it started, but never foresee

when it will end.

***

 

 

 

 

***

 

New start, fresh one?

Not really, the period of my teenage years and young adulthood has ended with a period.

So, it may not be fresh. But what I can say. I've become more mature than when I first started as an... entertainer. Yes let's say that.

Because by age 25, you're expiration date as an idol is coming to an end, or maybe it already did.

Sad?

Not really, I don't regret. Nor, do I deny the period of my life dedicated to nurturing fandom of my own. As you know,

without people who wants to look at you. You are done as an mass entertainer.

Period.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

Leaving your nest which have become your home, is sad. Yes, it is.

But it is also true that, as a entertainer which has worked about ten years, you see the limits of the mid-size company.

Unless it is wholly dedicated in promoting you, their plan of you diverges with the career trajectory you desire to have.

So, what do you do?

Either you take the familiar route and stay, or you take the path not taken.

I feel, like I'm

fifteen again.

Not that I feel younger, but

when I first landed on S.Korea, I was naive and ungrounded, didn't even know how to speak the language of the land.

That was a start.

This is a start, too.

But it's different this time.

Compared to that time which nobody had any expectation from me, now I have a ton.

Not only from other people, but from my ownself also. Are you really sure to leave the familiar?

Do I? Really want?

One never knows,

until one does.

So

do I.

***

 

 

 

 

***

 

Transition period is always bumpy, unexpected things occur here and there.

It's like moving house, once familiar is gone. Like the part of yourself is removed, you feel estranged from yourself.

It's scary.

Yes, it is.

In these difficult times, one needs the famliar to remind oneself that you are not mad.

Yet.

What is your poison?

Drugs, booze, booty or glory.

All those vallums of the past century and the future, since the ancient Rome to post-modern Shanghai. They are available.

If you are a celebrity, either you admit yourself as one or not. They are closely available.

Just a fingertip away, can you hold yourself from it?

Temptation.

Desire, of

Man, knows no

Bounds.

Unless, you are

Loved, that is.

Fulfilled. One easily hangs himself willingly to the shackles of the debased.

I may have been one of those many, who have come before me, who have tasted fame and surfed in glory and

fell.

Either to amnesia of the mass, or to oneself. You lose yourself, easily. In this circus called entertainment industry.

I could have been one of many tales of the past, gossip of the present, cautions of those who is rising lately.

Losing your soul, your heart. Unless you are,

Loved.

(Ring-Ring)

"'ello?"

"Uh, you picked it up."

"You sound surprised."

"Didn't expect. All calls went to voice messeges."

"Bad timing. I was busy preparing for the meeting."

"'bout the new company you will be at?"

"'mm, yes. The meeting is about to start."

"Ah, sorry. I was calling to tell you..."

"Sorry, it seems it starts now. I gotta go."

"...Okay, Imma call you later."

"'kay."

...

Unless you are,

loved.

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

Exchanged pleasantaries with the new officer of me, he looks

young.

Unexprienced?

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. You may call me Al, in Alfred."

"Yes, I'm..."

"Lai Guanlin. I already know."

Sure you do, it seems like I'm your first client.

...Shit.

Have I done the right thing? Did I already screw myself in leaving the familiar?

Like the first trip abroad, everything looks fresh, and is

scary.

Meeting went on, compared to the past company, Cube Ent., my career will be more broad and abroad, he says.

Heh, you look giddy at making a rhyme.

That's cute.

..Uh.

I used to be the one who are called cute, now I feel suddenly old.

Ten years have passed since then, new kids are rising. The old folks have moved on. The hyungs and friends have all worked out their niche.

I've been idoling, dancing, rapping, modeling, acting here and there. 

But never fully committed to one or what.

Between S.Korea. Taipei, China Mainland, LA, Singapore, Hong Kong and South-east Asia. 

But never fully committed to one or what.

Hah, story of my life.

Only one thing I'm fully commited to is...

"Mr. Guanlin?"

Fuck, I've been slipping.

"Yes?"

"You've been thinking something not in this room, are you present in this presentation?"

Again, giddy

at making a shitty rhyme.

Who the fuck is this kid?

Goofy, and kinda...

cute.

...Shit.

He has been absent from me since he went into the new film production, we have been apart. And,

I've been starved.

This must be it why my eyes are wandering, here and

"Here? Hello, Mr. Guanlin. Maybe we can schedule another meeting to discuss our... future?"

"Funny choice of words, bastard."

...

Uh.

Did I just...

say it aloud.

"Thank you, I've been called that alot. Along with such names as 'Fuckable kid, lay over this desk'"

Fuck.

I've screwed up from the moment I've been away from my familiar,

company, environment and...

Him.

Are you well, hyung. I'm here, alone. Starting afresh, making mistake since day one.

Am I gonna be okay?

"I'm really sorry, sir. It was not my intention to... My mind have been out of myself lately. I apologize."

I stood up and bowed down.

"No need to, sir. Please, call me Al."

"I can't do that, we've just met."

"Then, let's put it this way. If you really apologize, call me Al."

Shit,

he is good.

"Okay then... Al. I apologize."

"Apology accepted, Lai."

...?

This kid really is...

"A bastard, I am. Yes, you already told me that."

Looking into his eyes, I get a... peculiar feeling of familiarity.

Do I... know him?

From where?

"I'm the front-head man in the Asia Division of this company. I may look fifteen, but you know what?"

"...No?"

"I actually am fifteen, and in search of a mate. Here we are, in our first date."

Smug grin.

Is this kid for real?

***

 

 

 

/ Jihoon POV

 

The production of film is grueling exprience.

It not only examines your body and heart, but also your soul.

It questions, you question yourself.

Why are you in this business anyway?

Physiocologically, mentally, psychologically, wholeheartly.

You ask yourself why you do it again and again, then answer comes back.

Shut the idiotic thoughts up and have a snack.

Good.

That solves most problems of life, and answers the question of idiot thought-fairies. Except,

it has been so long since we last met together.

It boils my soul and body up and down. Ah, I feel.

Lonely, not only

Alone, but

Lonely.

I do not want him, I

need him.

Dearly, wholly.

"The next scene is prepared, let us start!"

Fuck.

Do I miss him.

Linlin, do you too

miss me?

Now?

Right now?

 

***


	2. Nest of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bird comes home

/ Lai Guanlin POV

Right now.

I'm in a bit of weird place.

Is this kid,

hitting on me?

Head Handler of the Asia Division of my new company, who looks like fifteen year old kid.

Who actually says he is

fifteen.

Hitting on me?

Fuck.

He is ten years younger than me, oh wait...

Is this...a prank?

A prank?

Please, someone tell me it is.

"Lailai, whatcha thinkin'? I've been waitin'"

Okay, it ends here.

"We shall keep the formality in meetings like this, sir."

"Oh? Where did the sir come from? You already called me a bastard. So, why don't we take the next step? You can call me...your bitch."

This kid,

a fucking crazyass.

...Wait, now I know why I get this feeling like I know him.

This kid is... just like myself when I was fifteen.

I was an young and horny idiot, who was interested in conquering a guy two years senior than me. And, I

did succeed in that endeavor. I'm proud of that, I'm just sayin'. But,

This kid, sounds a whole lot crazier than myself of fifteen years old.

"Please, tell me it's a prank. You cannot be a fifteen year old, and head-handler of the Asia Division, and are hitting on me. Is any adult around here? Is this kind of a shitty interview to embarrass your client? Is this company a joke?"

"I am fifteen years old, yes. I am the head-handler of the Asia Division, yes. I'm hitting on you, maybe? Shhh... yes. This comapny is a joke, but It's a secret. Let's keep it to ourselves, oke?"

...Aaaah.

I thought I knew what I was doing when I left Cube Ent.

Boy, oh boy. Leaving your nest is brutal.

This comapny, is crazy place.

Where is my career headed?

A trash can?

 

 

 

 

/ Jihoon POV

Ten years, it already has passed.

Getting into the film and soap-opera industry is much more cutthroat than just being an idol who also acts here and there.

But my desire to be fully acknowledged as an actor, and to also establish myself as a musician, is clear since day one I started as an idol.

Actor, Musician and Idol.

The desire of I, in three different directions. Could have torn me apart, as many have been turned into dust of the past. Or, become less of themselves compared to when they started their first gig in the entertainment industry.

This place, chews whole lot of people out than it takes a few in. Unless you can carve a corner for yourself, you are easily taken out as an 'oldie'.

Youth and Fantasy, is the name of the game as an Idol. Those who can fulfill the two, has a chance at making a name. If you are losing either one or two, chances are likely. Your days are limited.

It is inevitable you will get old, it is also likely the fantasy of the mass will diminish as you get older. So, what do you do?

You have to have a career as an actor, musician, entertainer, business man, or whatnot. As many idols before me have done, those who have not, not here any more.

To be acknowledged among your peers, respected from the younger risings, accepted to the place along with your seniors. Those three are much more harder than just being popular among your fans.

Those are 'your' fans, of course they will like you in whatever you do. Popularity is just a one piece of a giant puzzle of entertainment industry.

Popularity alone has a limit to where it can take you, and I will

survive, and not only that. I will

live and prosper.

To do that, you need to succeed both in Work and Love.

Work, I've gotten myself into a kindof a position as an actor and a musician.

In matters of Love, I...

I...

Are we okay?

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

I'mma fool.

I should have never left.

Ah... Imma fool.

"Whatcha thinkin' babe. Com'over here an give me'a hug."

Suddenly, I feel enraged.

"Fuck you. I'm outta here. I'm done."

I'm getting out of here.

"Is this your resolve, Lai Gunalin?"

Out of sudden, the voice becomes thicker.

I look back at the kid again.

He feels familiar...

"Lee Guanlin, you did show resolve when you laid a sword to your grandfather. To keep and protect your loved one and withhold the linege of the Family. Was that a lie? Now, you're running away like a puppy with its tails under his legs. Is that who I see? Is that who Lai Guanlin is?"

Why am I being lectured...wait.

How does he know the duel with my grandpa?

Wait, wait.

Is this...maybe?

This is...maybe.

Here it goes, I ask.

"I apologize in advance, but are you in anyway related to the Shipping Business?"

Code word of exchange.

He charmingly smiles and continues on,

"The first rule of the Shipping Business is,"

"Keep it hidden, the second is,"

"Do not lie, the third is,"

"Nor tell truth. the fourth is,"

"Non-existent, because what kind of idiot remembers the fourth rule?"

He giggles like a kid who just did tell quite an amazing tale.

...Isn't this kid charming.

He is, in the game of the Shadows. Just like myself once were under my grandpa.

Now, it explains the familiarity. But why is he...

"Do you really not recognize me, Linlin? I feelin' hurt, you know."

Hnn?

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

"I'm been kidding you since you walked into the room, and you didn't even notice. Did you really think I was hitting on you?"

Huh?

"We last saw each other at the Grandpa's funeral. Or, should I say. I saw you, but your attention was never upon me."

Eh?

"You were...at the Funeral? That was... five years ago."

"So, yes. You don't remember. I'm the son of your Grandpa's secretary. Or should I say, ex-secretary. He's in entertainment business now."

...Ah.

Ah.

AH.

"The secretary? He's your father?"

"And, the executive of this company now. Funny, how everybody's connected in one way or another in this vast world of business. Hehe."

Don't hehe me.

"Do not kid, you're really the son of the Secretary?"

"True, Imma kid. Yes, I'm the Head-Handler of the Asia Division. You will be our Main Client to conquer the Asia and establish in name-recognition in North/South America, Europe, and start new venture in Africa and Middle-East. In that order, we'll be supporting you in anyway we can in your career ahead. The Plan will focus on your three interest: Music, Modeling, Acting in that order. We have prepared your Music Producing Enclave in all countries mentioned above, with private jet always at ready to ship you from continent to continent. As for Modeling, we will first focus on advertising. Rolex and Armani is already on the waiting list ready to go. The filming starts next week, the announcement a month from now, as an Main Model of Rolex, and Armani in China-Focused Asia Division. For Acting, we've taken some offers and proposals in work with the executives and directors of Korea, Taipei, Hong Kong and China. Selected some for you to review and make your choice. Now, all of this, shoud have been in your head if you were just listening to the first part of the meeting. I understand your head was in a faraway land of Jihoon Universe, but. Only when I was kidding hitting on you, your attention came back. So, do not blame me for a little joke, oke oke?"

...Eh.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. By the way, you may still call me Al."

***

 

 

 

 

***

 

"'ello?"

"Ah, you picked up."

"Yes, just finished meeting."

"That's good... Was it okay?"

"It was... interesting. That is to say."

"I hope it was, in a good way."

"It was, it was. It was... a lot to take in, but it was good... overall."

"Good to hear, good. Yeah."

"Has the filming wrapped up?"

"Yeah, all the outside-scene is done. Only some inside-scene is planned next week or so. I'm back at my apartment."

"Yeah, I'm too. At the hotel."

"Good, good. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm... fine."

"...Something is on your mind."

"No, it's not. Nothing."

"Please do tell, even on the phone. If something isn't right, we should talk."

"...You left your comapny."

"Yes, it was the decision I made."

"Do you regret it?"

"I don't. That's not like me."

"Weren't you afraid?"

"I am. I always am scared. Fear consumes me when I'm alone. When I'm not with you."

"...You do not miss a chance to land a pickup line in every sentence ."

"That's why you like me, no?"

"No."

"...What?"

"No, I don't like you. I do, love you."

"Jesusfuckingchrist, you spooked me hard."

"If I don't keep you on your toes like this, you'll fly away, no? Little bird of forest."

"Bird fly and play, frolic across sky and forest. But always comes back to its nest to lay its tired head."

"Do you not feel caged?"

"If cage is made of love, it is the nest which will keep you sane in this insane world of matter."

"I love you so much, Linlin."

"I do, too, love you so much, hyu-ung."

"...Come to your nest soon, oke?"

"I will, I shall. As always. Back to you."

Always, always.

Back to you.

Always, I,

Promise.

***

 

 

 

***

 

Leaving your nest,

scary at first,

surprise every corner,

maybe even one,

from past forgotten.

 

But never fear,

you are loved,

not only from

your lover but,

from little hearts

of us fans.

So, do not

let fear consume.

 

Spread your wings,

frolic across vast

universe of chaos

Jump off cliff,

to land on

new world of

fortune and mis-es.

 

When you are

back from work,

your love will

take you home.

 

So, fly lil' bird

from the forest,

to vast sky,

shining bright, North

Star of us.

 

***

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Hello, this is Jamie.
> 
> Comment and kudos, if you like.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
